peeweefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Uberfuzzy
Why did you do all these intermediate edits? My page is not how I want it now. YOU HAVE TO UNDO THISDanoDaMan 01:07, 10 October 2008 (UTC) I got my second tier menus back, but it still says 102 articles. A few days ago, it said 199 or so. When I created the A-Z lists, did that take away the other articles?DanoDaMan 17:36, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :Also, it used to have a lot more categories.DanoDaMan 17:38, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, the menus got fixed this morning, just like i said they would. Where are you counting your categories at? --Uberfuzzy 17:39, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :::In the category list. But I remember that you said I can see the others in the Unused list.DanoDaMan 20:32, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::::for the 4th time, please read User_talk:DanoDaMan#missing_categories For future reference, tell me how to add the "more..." link myself, or move it down if I expand the lists. Just post the instructions on my talk page. Thanx!DanoDaMan 18:02, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Also, how can I see the entire list of categories again?DanoDaMan 18:04, 10 October 2008 (UTC) : , but please see your talk page about this. i left some more links and notes there about categories. --Uberfuzzy 18:09, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::I mean ALL categories I have, not just the paged ones. Also, I have done the site design that way, but when I did, it never created an automatic "more link". I had way more than 7 categories, so it should have.DanoDaMan 18:14, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :::please see your talk page about this. i left some more links and notes there about categories. --Uberfuzzy 18:15, 10 October 2008 (UTC) One new question: I just added some new stuff. On the bar to the left, the page count increased to 105, but the one centralized on the "homesite" still says 102.DanoDaMan 18:25, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :The one on the home doesn't update in realtime, it will though, you dont have to worry about it. --Uberfuzzy 18:26, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Okay, no further questions now. Just let me know when you know more about the stuff you are looking into.DanoDaMan 18:28, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :feel free to ask as many questions you need to, we're here to help. --Uberfuzzy 18:29, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Will the 7 submenu topics always be the same, or is it random each time I view my wiki? Sometimes when I add in new topics, the alphabetical order changes.DanoDaMan 19:13, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :I think its based on how 'popular' the pages are compared to the other pages in that category, such as how often they get viewed. Once you start adding more content and images to the pages, people will being to find this wiki from search engines, and the pages will get more views. --Uberfuzzy 19:16, 10 October 2008 (UTC) I just deleted one of my submenus, but when I scroll thru the sidebar, it's still there.DanoDaMan 19:19, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :Sometimes, when you delete a page that was listed on the menu, it take a little while for the menu to refresh and it not show up. --Uberfuzzy 19:22, 10 October 2008 (UTC) How come I have 3 less articles than when I last checked my wiki? I like your suggestion about the episodes. If you want, you can implement that change.DanoDaMan 01:20, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :Not a big deal. Just get back to me whenever.DanoDaMan 00:15, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::For a page to be counted as an article, it must meet some requirements. It has to be in the main namespace, and it must have atleast 1 link to another page on the wiki (but not a redirect). Make sure your pages have links to other pages. --Uberfuzzy 17:33, 13 October 2008 (UTC)